Désolé pour hier soir
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Xanxus et Squalo se remettent mal de la bringue de la veille et découvrent des changements inattendus dans le manoir Varia. Mais où est donc passé Lévi? Et qui a donné de l'alcool aux gamins Vongola?


**Désolé pour hier soir**

**One shot**

Base : Reborn

Genre : Eh bien… Connerie… Grosse connerie…

Couples : Un bon gros Xanxus X Squalo bien dans les règles de l'art (ou pas…) et d'autres petits à côté…

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'alcool ayant servis à concocter ce que nous allons vous présenter ne sont pas à nous. Par contre, on a un coussin Yamamoto !

Note : Vous avez lu (ou pas) _Les premiers mots de Wonderwice_ (au passage, on fait de la pub)… Vous pensiez que nous ne pouvions pas faire pire…

Eh ben si !

Cette fiction est censée être d'un niveau intellectuel frayant les abysses donc si vous cherchez de la haute littérature, passez votre chemin. Sincèrement.

Et pour finir, le titre est bien évidement un hommage à Tryo (même si on ne fait pas de song fic), groupe que Faustine a beaucoup aimé dans sa jeunesse…

Pour ceux qui sont toujours intéressés, sachez que, d'après Violette, cette fic est un tout petit peu OOC, avec des gros mots à toutes les phrases…

Toujours là ?

Ne vous posez pas de questions, laissez-vous porter par la fic…

* * *

Squalo s'éveilla tel la Belle au Bois Dormant, s'étira, cligna des yeux trois fois et, avec toute la grâce qui lui était connue, déclara :

-Putain, chui où ?

A travers ses paupières encore embrumées par le sommeil, il parvint à distinguer une forme vaguement humaine. L'inconnu semblait être plongé dans une tache compliquée : remonter sa braguette. Priant pour que cet homme ne soit pas mal intentionné, il appela, à tout hasard :

-Xanxus ?

-Quoi ?

C'était donc bien lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs commençait à y voir plus clair : son supérieur était torse nu, en train de remettre son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda le second avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne veut surtout pas savoir.

-Squalo, lui répondit un Xanxus profondément affligé, t'as un peu bu hier soir, à la fête…

-Oui, je m'en souviens, je m'en serais rendu compte tout seul, de toute manière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

-Squalo, nous avons publié les bancs.

En disant cela, le boss de la Varia mit sa main sur son front et prit, si cela était possible, un air plus affligé encore.

-T'as fais quoi avec des bancs ? Lui demanda son lieutenant, incrédule.

-Des bancs… pour le mariage.

-Des bancs se marient ?

-Squalo… nous nous marions…

-C'est qui Marion ?

-Squalo, tu es dans le déni…

-Oui, bon… Là, j'avoue…

Un long silence passa, durant lequel les deux Varias digéraient leur conversation. Puis soudain, le plus âgé des deux repris la parole :

-Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'on a réussi à convaincre Mammon de se déguiser en ange et de voler en lançant des pétales de fleur…

-Et merde…

Après un second silence, Squalo regarda autour de lui :

-On est où ? Je ne reconnais pas ma chambre…

-Maintenant que tu le dis, commença prudemment Xanxus, je ne reconnais pas la mienne non plus…

Après un petit moment de réflexion, il déclara, peiné :

-Et merde, on est dans celle de Levi !

-En parlant de ça, il est où, Levi ?

-Je sais pas…

-Merde, firent les deux en même temps.

-Et Lussuria ? Demanda Squalo avec une pointe d'appréhension.

-Tu t'en souviens pas ? Tu l'as enfermé dans le congélo…

-Et merde !

-Tu crois pas si bien dire : il y est toujours…

Alors qu'un nouveau silence lourd de sens s'installait durant lequel Squalo essayait en vain de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille, l'homme aux cicatrices reprit :

-Je viens de me rappeler… Squalo… Hier soir, on a adopté Bel…

-Oh putain… Et il fait quoi, là ?

-Il dort dans le berceau royal que tu lui as construis cette nuit, pourquoi ?

-…

De nouveau, les deux hommes lâchèrent cette phrase qui était en train de devenir leur leitmotiv :

-Et merdeuh !

Un nouveau temps de silence profond suivit leur déclaration. Les deux hommes avaient légèrement mal à la tête mais ce n'était pas le pire. Enfin, Squalo osa demander :

-Y'avait pas ton père, au moins, à cette soirée ?

-Ben… Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a organisé donc… si…

-Merde ! Attends, pourquoi c'était au manoir Varia alors ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Xanxus, mais peut être parce que c'était le seul endroit assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir toute la famille…

-Parce que t'es en train de me dire qu'il y a avait la bande de morveux aussi ?

-Faut croire…

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux au moins ?

Xanxus se concentra :

-Ben… ils ont un peu bu aussi…

-Qui a donné de l'alcool à des collégiens ? Demanda Squalo, aussi hors de lui que peut l'être un mec en lendemain de cuite.

-Ben… J'crois qu'c'est toi…

-Oh merde… T'en as d'autres à m'apprendre comme ça ?

-Oui : tu as enfermé Gokudera Hayato dans le congélateur, avec Lussuria…

-Oh, je… je demande pardon. Autre chose ?

-T'as vomi trois fois sur Hibari Kyouya, tu sais ? Le gardien du nuage, le mec dangereux…

-Ah… Et le gamin au katana, il est où ?

-Eh bien… Après t'avoir vendu Gokudera Hayato, il a disparu… Fit Xanxus qui semblait fournir un gros effort de mémoire.

-Il est peut-être avec Levi… Objecta Squalo.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit le brun d'un ton rigide, je ne veux surtout pas le savoir.

Alors que Xanxus achevait de mettre sa chemise, Squalo eut un éclair de lucidité :

-Il va falloir prévoir un budget pour nos alliances…

-Ah oui. Merde.

-Il va peut-être falloir que je m'habille, aussi.

-Lussuria t'a préparé une robe blanche avec un voile, fit Xanxus d'un ton placide.

-Non.

-Alors tu peux peut-être…

-Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Squalo, je voulais dire, que je m'habille maintenant, parce que je suis à poil.

-Ah, fit le détenteur des flammes de colère, oui. Mais je ne te conseille pas d'ouvrir le placard.

-Pourquoi, y'a Levi à l'intérieur ?

-Non, pas Levi.

Faisant fi des conseils de son supérieur, le requin se leva et, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, traversa la pièce pour ouvrir ledit placard et le referma aussitôt d'un coup sec, le regard vide :

-Putain, ça fait trop peur…

Magnanime, Xanxus tendit à son souffre douleur un petit tas de vêtements :

-Je t'en ai pris, j'avais prévu ça.

Le remerciant de la tête, le plus jeune entrepris de se vêtir d'un simple teeshirt blanc et d'un pantalon de jogging noir, la tenue la plus confortable lorsqu'on est mal.

-Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage, dit-il inutilement.

-Je t'accompagne, répondit tout aussi inutilement son apparemment fiancé.

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, les deux hommes eurent un choc :

-Pourquoi est-ce que le cheval ailé et le gardien du nuage Vongola dorment t'ils dans la baignoire avec juste des chaussettes ?

-Ca te dit pas de laisser tomber pour l'eau ? Répondit simplement l'autre.

En refermant la porte afin de laisser les deux hommes dans l'intimité toute relative de la salle de bain de Levi, le squale eut un deuxième éclair de lucidité :

-Mais alors… C'était qui dans le placard ?

Au lieu de répondre, Xanxus préféra sortir de la chambre pour trouver une autre salle de bain.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir Varia, ils eurent une surprise :

-Mais… Mais pourquoi il y a autant d'eau par terre ?

-Bluebell a voulu reconstituer son habitat naturel… Répondit sobrement le boss, tout en essayant de ne pas analyser ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Parce qu'elle était là aussi ?

-Faut croire…

Levant la tête, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux repéra un détail incongru :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le lustre ?

-Byakuran, dit simplement Xanxus, qui hurlait à son cerveau de ne pas penser, ne pas penser…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-C'est toi qui l'y as mis…

-Oh merde… Mais comment j'ai fais ? Demanda le Varia de la pluie, impressionné malgré lui.

-Je crois que tu t'es fait aider… Mais je ne sais plus par qui… J'espère que c'était pas moi…

-Et le gardien de la brume Vongola, il était où ?

-Le mec dans le placard ?

-Ah… C'était donc lui.

Continuant leur marche, les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'étonner sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils en avaient même oublié leur quête de la salle de bain.

-Xanxus… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des œufs de dinosaures un peu partout ?

Sur un ton blasé, le balafré répondit :

-Ben… y'avait Kikyo et Zakuro à cette fête… Mais comment tu sais que ce sont des œufs de dinosaure ?

-Intuition, répondit Squalo, j'ai des flashs…

Après avoir regardé un peu partout, le plus jeune des deux posa une nouvelle question :

-C'est quoi ce truc qui dépasse de dessous le canapé.

-C'est une main ensanglantée, ne regarde pas…

-Mais… on a tué personne ?

Xanxus eut l'air embarrassé :

-Ca, je ne sais pas… J'espère que non, Squalo…

Avisant un nouveau détail, l'amputé demanda :

-Genkishi a fait un striptease, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te souviens de ça ? Demanda le brun, surpris.

-Non… Mais il est encore en train de danser… nu… sur le buffet.

Laissant derrière eux cet épisode fâcheux, les deux désormais tourtereaux continuèrent leur route, lorsque soudain :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si minable ?

-Tu es en train de marcher sur Gamma… Répondit Xanxus, encore plus blasé qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Très calme, Squalo ôta son pied du pauvre homme qui cuvait difficilement. Quelque chose d'important sembla lui revenir en mémoire :

-Et le gamin Vongola, il est où ?

-Tu ne te souviens plus du placard ? Demanda Xanxus en retour, y'avait pas que l'illusionniste, dedans…

-Et merde…

Tout en continuant leur route vers un escalier qui devait les mener dans la deuxième aile du manoir, les deux hommes avisèrent un couple :

-Quelle est cette aura de bonheur qui émane de ces personnes ? Demanda l'épéiste.

-Oh, ça ? C'est Lal Mirch et Colonello. Ils n'ont pas bu mais ils avaient trop peur de nous pour partir. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de bruit, ils sont heureux.

Alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, les deux Varias croisèrent une Cervello qui avait un balai dans les mains.

-Mais pourquoi ces filles rangent-elles le manoir ? Demanda Squalo en en avisant d'autres.

-Laisse les faire, c'est bien, répondit Xanxus en posant sa main sur le jeune homme.

Une fois le premier escalier monté, les deux compagnons d'infortune croisèrent une jeune femme qui arrivait en sens inverse :

-Mais c'est la gardienne de la brume Vongola ! Chrome Dokuro… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Bah… Elle était invitée aussi…

-Elle a l'air sobre…

-Pourtant, elle a gagné un concours de boisson contre toi…

-Et merde…

Alors que les deux hommes, en charmants gentlemans, voulaient la saluer, la jeune fille les évita en passant sans leur accorder un regard. Cependant, les deux Varias l'entendirent très distinctement déclarer :

-Je dois rejoindre le colibri…

D'une démarche très raide, elle descendit les marches.

-Ah… Fit Squalo, sous le choc, ben, on dirait qu'elle va pas mieux que nous…

-Pauvre petite, soupira Xanxus qui faisait preuve de compassion pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Elle va en chier. Faudrait peut-être l'aider…

-Oh, elle finira bien par s'évanouir quelque part, fit l'ennemi de Sawada Tsunayoshi, revenu en mode sans pitié.

En longeant le couloir qui était censé les conduire dans le second salon, les deux hommes croisèrent un tag rose : _I'm so extreme !_

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait… Supplia Squalo.

-Si. Mais Sasagawa Ryohei t'a beaucoup aidé…

Ramenant leurs yeux au milieu du couloir, les deux hommes eurent la surprise d'y trouver un obstacle de taille :

-Yamamoto Takeshi… dors dans le couloir… en robe…

-Cette robe, c'est toi qui lui as donné…

-Je refuse de croire cela, nia l'empereur de l'épée.

-En échange de Gokudera Hayato… Finit Xanxus, nullement énervé.

Dépassant l'endormit, les deux hommes purent voir un spectacle encore plus étrange :

-Pourquoi Basil du Conseil Externe dort t-il sur les mains ?

Préférant ne pas répondre, le futur ou non boss des Vongola entraina son second vers un autre lieu, mais :

-C'est… Reborn adulte qui dort par terre contre le mur ?

-Oui, répondit cette fois-ci le brun, on a découvert que le saké brisait la malédiction des arcobalenos…

-Ah bon ?

-Mais ça ne marche que sur Reborn : regarde par la fenêtre.

En effet, le jeune requin pu constater que leur gardien de la brume était toujours sous sa forme originale de bébé, mais :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Mammon tourne t-il toujours en lançant des fleurs ?

-Je crois qu'il est payé à l'heure… Du coup, il a tourné toute la nuit.

-D'ailleurs, comment on va annuler cette histoire de mariage ?

-Ben… fit Xanxus, vu que t'as bourré la gueule du maire, ça devrait le faire…

-J'ai fais ça aussi ?

-Ouais, et Byakuran a violé le prêtre qui devait nous unir.

-Et il est où, ce prêtre ?

-T'as pas jugé utile de le percher avec Byakuran…

Un autre silence durant lequel seuls les bruits des pas des deux assassins étaient audibles fit place à cette déclaration.

Mais de nouveau, Squalo le brisa :

-Pourquoi il y a une guirlande de caleçons ici ? Et pourquoi ce sont mes caleçons ?

-C'est encore ton œuvre…

-Et tu ne m'as pas arrêté ?

-Bah… chai pas… sur le coup, j'trouvais que c'était une super bonne idée…

A la vue de ces sous-vêtements, un tilt se fit dans la tête du plus jeune :

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on foutait à poil dans le même lit ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Xanxus eut une expression sur son visage : il détourna les yeux pour bredouiller :

-Bah… on a fait la nuit de noces…

-Oh putain, fit Squalo, accablé, c'était donc pour ça que j'avais un peu mal.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un silence gêné qui suivit leurs dires. Avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le plus jeune demanda :

-J'ai été bien, au moins ?

-Non, répondit Xanxus sans tact, tu t'es endormis.

-Et merde. Désolé.

-Au moins, tu ne m'as pas gerbé dessus.

Sans plus attendre de suite, le détenteur de la flamme du ciel prit son bras droit par la manche pour le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre :

-Allons nous débarbouiller, fit-il.

Cependant, un nouveau choc les attendait : sur la porte de la chambre du boss de la Varia, un autre tag indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la_ chambre de xANxUS_.

S'attendant à une explosion imminente, le squale pria pour sa vie. Mais rien ne vint : Xanxus était vraiment trop mou aujourd'hui. Il se contenta de dire :

- Non seulement cette blague est pourrie, mais en plus, ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'on me la fait !

Faisant fi de l'affront qu'il venait de subir, le fils adoptif du neuvième du nom ouvrit en grand la porte… et eut la surprise de retrouver le Levi porté disparut, qui dormait dans son lit, accompagné du père de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Heureusement, les deux étaient habillés.

Sous le choc, Xanxus laissa son second refermer doucement la porte et le trainer dans tout le manoir : ils avaient eu leurs frayeurs de la journée, ils pouvaient donc se recoucher.

En chemin, ils croisèrent les deux filles Vongola : Kyoko et Haru, qui marchaient sur le mur.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre et s'endormirent en espérant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible rêve.

Et le lendemain :

_Facture sur le compte de Xanxus Vongola :_

_-Alcool : 850 euros._

_-Nourriture : 1 460 euros._

_-Plomberie : 150 euros._

_-Maçonnerie : 400 euros._

_-Planches de bois : 80 euros._

_-Ménage (à régler aux_ _Cervellos) : 12 400 euros._

_-Réparation congélateur : 120 euros._

_-Annulation de mariage : 70 euros._

_-Tissu : 500 euros._

_-Dommages et intérêts : 7 250 euros._

_-Frais Mammon : 2 645 euros._

_**Total : 25 925 euros.**_

-VOOOOOIIII !

-Espèce de décheeeeet !

Tout revint à la normale…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bonjour, bonjour !

Faustine à l'appareil : même si cette fiction a été co-écrite, je me retrouve toute seule à faire la note de fin ! Tout cela parce que Violette est partie en vacances et que moi ben… ben j'ai pas de vacances, voilà…

Pour tout vous dire… J'ai partiellement relu cette fiction et y ai trouvé des répétitions, de potentielles fautes d'orthographe et des défauts de ponctuation… Malgré le fait que j'aie fait des efforts pour les corriger, je pense que c'est un peu bâclé…

Juste un petit mot sur la création de cette fiction : si la narration est très peu présente, c'est que nous avons élaboré cette histoire en y incluant d'abord uniquement des dialogues. Nous avons hésité à la mettre en version « théâtre » mais pour une question de confort, elle est devenue un simple texte (et puis aussi parce qu'apparemment, le théâtre est mal vu sur FFnet…). Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a beaucoup d'erreurs mais nous espérons que vous l'avez apprécié !

A bientôt, nous l'espérons !

Faustine (sans Violette)


End file.
